Take Me Back To Tokyo
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Tot wants to see Nagi again, so she returns to Tokyo with only Rabbichan. But when she gets lost, she wonders if that was really a mistake. [Nagi x Tot]


_Take Me Back To Tokyo_

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiß Kreuz or anything related. Also, there are some mentions of the Holy Children Drama CDs in this. Anyway, this is a (somewhat late) birthday present to Gangsta Videl. So, happy (late) birthday, Videl!  
_

* * *

_Once there was a girl named Hibino Nanami and her best friend, the stuffed bunny Rabbi-chan. Thanks to her bad father, Nanami died and Tot was born to take her place. Tot had a family named Schreient. They were her "papa," Takatori Masafumi; the leader, Hell; the former model Schön; and the mysterious Neu. Soon Tot and Rabbi-chan met a young boy named Naoe Nagi. He was very kind to her, and she liked him very much. Sometime after that, Schreient was killed and Nagi sent Tot and Rabbi-chan away to safety. Tot was very sad, and she cried often. But Rabbi-chan told her to cheer up. The bunny said that Nagi wasn't dead, and that was something to be thankful for. And, even though Schreient was dead, Rabbi-chan said that as long as Tot remembered them, they would never be gone. 

Tot was now returning to Tokyo. She wanted to see Nagi again. With Rabbi-chan, she was riding the crowded subway. Any moment now, they would be in Tokyo.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tot asked aloud, her voice cheerful and perky.

"Yes, it is!" she added, this time pretending it was Rabbi-chan. "We're gonna visit Nagi-kun!"

Tot giggled uncontrollably and hugged Rabbi-chan tightly. Many of the other passengers were staring strangely at her, but she didn't care. She was going to see Nagi soon. Nothing could pull her from her bouncy mood.

Soon the subway came to a complete halt. The passengers all stood up and tried to make their way out. It was so crowded, Tot thought she was never going to get out. She fought her way through the crowd and finally escaped it, and then she got off the subway.

This was it, Tot thought as she stepped outside the subway station. She and Rabbi-chan were in Tokyo. Now all they had to do was to find Nagi.

"Will we really find Nagi-kun here?" Tot wondered as she observed all the different people on the streets.

"Of course!" she reassured herself by pretending to be Rabbi-chan. "Don't worry, we'll find Nagi-kun!"

Clutching the stuffed bunny to her chest, Tot inhaled a deep breath and began to walk down the unfamiliar sidewalks of Tokyo.

_/Take me back to Tokyo.../_

To others, Nagi was just some emotionless boy. But what they didn't know was that they were the reason he was emotionless. However, he really didn't mind. He didn't want others to know such personal things about him. He preferred to keep to himself, and to stay away from others. But, there were times where he just felt like going out.

This was one of those times. "I'm going out for a little bit," Nagi announced, opening the door to the outside.

"Oh, the little vampire boy actually needs his fresh air and sunlight?" Schuldig mocked from the other side of the room.

Nagi didn't dignify that comment with a response. He just ignored Schuldig as he stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and then he started walking down the sidewalk.

Honestly, he didn't know why he put up with Schuldig. After all, he could crush the German's throat without lifting a finger. But, Crawford would get angry if the Japanese boy killed any of his teammates.

Brad Crawford. He was the reason Nagi didn't just leave Schwarz. The young boy did see the American as a sort of father figure.

Nagi sighed heavily. If Schwarz was the "evil" side of his life, then Tot was the "good" side. They kept conflicting, and the boy just couldn't find a balance between the two. He didn't want to abandon Schwarz, but he also didn't want to involve Tot in his problems.

Nagi had hoped that, by separating himself from Tot, he would solve that problem of imbalance. But he just ended up creating another. Without the innocent girl, his heart felt empty and lonely.

_/Take me back to Tokyo.../_

"Rabbi-chan, where are we?" Tot asked aloud. She held her stuffed bunny tighter as she looked around herself. People were staring at her, and some of the raggy-looking men were leering and whistling suggestively.

Tot was scared. She broke into a run as she tried to get away from all those people. "Don't worry, Tot, everything will be okay," she had Rabbi-chan tell her as she continued to run.

Soon she stopped running to catch her breath. Now she and Rabbi-chan were in a run-down part of Tokyo. It didn't seem to be very cheerful, and there was no one else around.

Even more scared, Tot timidly began to walk forward. Where could Nagi be? She never imagined Tokyo to be so big. She had kind of thought that Nagi would have been waiting for her to come.

But now she knew the truth. She was never going to see Nagi ever again. He really didn't care about her. He had completely forgotten her.

And she was lost in a very big city. She was so stupid to ever have thought of coming to Tokyo with just Rabbi-chan. If she was with her Papa, Hell, Schön, or Neu, then things would have been different. But they weren't here, and Tot was all alone.

She started crying as she fell down to her knees. "Tot's so stupid!" she insulted herself. "She should never have come back to Tokyo! Nagi-kun doesn't care about her, and now she's lost!" She buried her wet face in Rabbi-chan's soft head as tears wildly crawled down her cheeks.

_/Take me back to Tokyo.../_

Bored, Nagi kicked a small rock around. He was in a more run-down section of Tokyo, but he didn't care. If someone tried to assault him, he could just blow them back with his telekinesis powers. He was quite capable of defending himself.

He looked up at the clear blue sky. He wondered why he was where he was in life. He had joined Schwarz because he had wanted revenge, especially against Weiß, for they had killed the only other parent figure in his life.

It was also around then the boy had first met Crawford. Initially, he had been frightened; the golden-eyed American seemed very intimidating and he had an aura of superiority. But after Hidaka Ken had killed the Sister, Nagi had joined with Crawford to extract revenge against Weiß, as well as the rest of the world.

Revenge. That was all Nagi ever thought about. All through his childhood other people shunned and ignored him just because he was different. What fools they were. He could've killed them all easily. Also, after Essett had discovered him, he had learned how to fully control his telekinesis. Now killing all those people who made his life hell would be a snap.

If only it was so simple. Meeting Tot had brought about a change in him. She was cheerful and optimistic. She could love and was loved. She was everything his childhood wasn't. It was because of her he still had any humanity left. She was his humanity.

Tot was both his blessing and his curse.

A sigh escaped from Nagi. Tot was his blessing because he was fond of her, but she was also his curse because the rest of Schwarz hated her. Realizing that, how would he ever find a balance?

The sound of a young girl crying shattered Nagi's train of thought. Those sobs sounded familiar, he noticed. He immediately broke into a dash in the direction of the loud and sorrowful sobs.

_/Take me back to Tokyo.../_

Tot cried loudly as she held Rabbi-chan tightly in her arms. "Oh, why did Tot have to come to Tokyo?" she yelled, feeling both sad and frustrated. "Now she's lost and won't ever find her way out!"

Warm tears steamed down her rosy cheeks. She was scared beyond all belief. She was trapped in a big city where no one cared about her. Bad men were going to hurt her soon, and she was never going to see Nagi ever again.

"Don't cry, Tot," she requested softly, using Rabbi-chan as a feeble attempt to comfort herself. But it was no use. Fear had seized her child-like mind in its cold grip.

"Tot?" asked a vaguely familiar voice that made Tot forget about all her troubles.

She stood up, turned around, and saw the soft, pale face of a certain Japanese boy. "Nagi-kun!" she cheerfully screamed without a second thought as she ran into Nagi's protective embrace. Rabbi-chan was now trapped between their chests.

"Oh Nagi-kun, I'm so happy to see you!" Tot exclaimed, now crying tears of joy. She buried her face in Nagi's small chest. "I was so scared! I thought bad men were gonna come and hurt me!"

"Tot, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Nagi asked, his voice filled with extreme concern. "It's dangerous here."

"I'm not alone," Tot corrected, holding up her stuffed bunny. "Rabbi-chan's with me. We came to see you. I was starting to think that you really didn't care about me…" Her perky voice grew sad.

Nagi was taken back by that comment. "Of course I care about you, Tot!" he rectified defensively. "Look, I'll come visit you sometime. But you must promise me to never _ever_ come to Tokyo by yourself again!" His voice was firm, as well as slightly frustrated.

Tot grinned widely and gave Nagi a big kiss on his lips. "I promise!" she agreed readily. "Come visit me and Rabbi-chan often!"

Nagi smiled softly. He and Tot started to head back to the subway station. Tot was so pure and innocent, kind of like how Nagi would've been if not for his telekinesis. Maybe, he hoped, he would be able to find a balance between her and Schwarz.

Tot skipped along happily while Nagi walked calmly. She loved being with him. She prayed that one day she, Rabbi-chan, and Nagi would all live together as a happy family. It was her own little fantasy that she thought of as her "reality."

END


End file.
